My Twisted Sense of Reality
by Naresome Hyakujuu
Summary: Because everybody but Watanuki knows" Doumeki/Watanuki Warning: Mild language, shonen-ai, guy on guy No like no read
1. Chapter 1

My Twisted Sense of Reality

xxxHolic fanfic Watanuki/Doumeki

"Because everybody but Watanuki knows"

"This is it!" Watanuki thought as he marched toward school. "This is the day I tell Himawari I like her! And that damn Doumeki isn't going to get in the way!" He thought angrily, clenching his fist.

"Hey Watanuki!" Himawari called, walking up to him at his locker.

"Himawari!" Watanuki cried, his voice jumping up a couple of octaves as he said her name. "How are you today?"

"Fine." The brown haired girl smiled at her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm good! Hey, I made a special lunch today. Wanna eat it with me?" He asked a blushing creeping onto his face. 'This is perfect! I'll confess my love over our special lunch!' He thought, celebrating in his head.

"I hope you made sausage octopuses." Came a monotone voice that made the other boy cringe.

"Doumeki…" The spirit seer growled, turning around. "Who said you were invited!? This is a private lunch between me and Himawari!"

"Fine." The calmer boy shrugged turning and walking away. "Next time make me sausage octopuses." Watanuki watched the other boy walk away stunned that the other didn't insist on joining them.

'He's probably going to show up anyway…Damn bastard…" He thought angrily.

"That's funny. You guys didn't do your comedy routine today." Himawari pointed out as she ate lunch outside with Watanuki.

"Yeah…" He realized, looking back toward the school.

"Wow! This is great!" She added, marveling at his cooking skills.

"Oh…it's no problem. I'm glad you like it." Watanuki replied, smiling. 'Oh Himawari, I spent half the night cooking this meal to perfection as a true sign of my love you!' He cried on the inside, tearing up with joy. He half expected to see Doumeki's hand reach down and take some of the special lunch, and was surprised when it didn't appear. 'Alright Watanuki, now's your chance.' He told himself. "Hey Himawari-"

"I wonder why Doumeki didn't come." Himwari mused aloud, cutting Watanuki off before he could finish. Watanuki fell, his hopes crushed before he could even say anything.

"Why do you care so much about that damn Doumeki!?" He cried, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Watanuki." The swirly haired girl apologized. "He's just so into you. I'm just surprised he's not here, sharing this great lunch with us."

"Well, I- WHAT!?" Watanuki cried, realizing what she had said. "Doumeki…is into…me?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, I thought you knew. You guys are always hanging out together, and you guys have that funny comedy routine." She explained, smiling cheerfully. Watanuki fell to the ground anime style, his hopes crushed. "Plus, Doumeki has turned down every girl who ever told him they liked him, including me."

"What!? You told him you liked him Himawari!?" Watanuki cried, jumping to his feet in a spastic manner.

"Yeah, but he told me he was sorry that he couldn't return my feelings. He said there was someone else he liked." She sighed sadly. "Wow, I haven't told anyone that before. You're such a good friend Watanuki." He felt his heart stabbed by the cruel word "friend" as he tearfully ate his lunch.

"I thought you liked me Himawari." He sobbed, trying not to sound too tearful.

"I do. I like you a lot Watanuki." She smiled, cheering up the boy. "And I want you to know I'm alright with you and Doumeki's relationship. I don't care if you're both gay."

"GAY!?" Watanuki cried, clasping his face in his hands.

"Yeah, I just assumed you and Doumeki were a couple." She giggled, sipping her canned tea. "You guys are so cute together." Watanuki felt his heart desinagrate at the cruel reality forced upon him. Himawari thought he was gay, and with Doumeki no less.

"You've got it all wrong Himawari! I'm not gay and I'm certainly not going out with Doumeki. Even if I was gay, I wouldn't go out with a jerk like Doumeki." He cried, shaking fist at the air.

"Did you hear that? Watanuki just said he was gay!" Came the whispers of the students around them. "No way! I thought so." "Really? Did you hear what he said? He said he was gay?" "Awesome! Now we have real live yaoi at our school!" The crushing feeling of having your world collapse came to Watanuki as the rumor began to spread like wild fire across the campus.

"So, you've finally come out of the closet. Congratulations!" Yuko cheered when Watanuki came to her shop after school.

"I'm not gay! It's just a stupid rumor." The disgruntled teen muttered, angrily tying on his apron.

"Oh? Didn't I tell you your red string was tied to Doumeki's?" Yuko reminded him, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, you're Doumeki's bitch!" Mokana cried, jumping up and down on Yuko's shoulder like an odd parrot.

"I am not Doumeki's bitch." Watanuki yelled at the black ball of fluff as he headed toward the kitchen. "Even if I was gay-"

"There he said it! He's gay!" Mokana cried.

"Yay gay! Watanuki! Yay gay! Watanuki!" Moru and Maru cried, dancing around the kitchen.

"I'm not gay!" Watanuki cried, mixing things up in a large bowl.

"Stop denying it Watanuki. You're going to have to face the music sometime." Yuko chuckled, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah! The song styling of Cher and Clay Aiken." Mokana laughed, waving a stubby arm at the boy.

"Err…Whatever." He grumbled, shrugging it off.

~Next day at school~

Watanuki walked over to his shoe locker, trying to ignore the stares and giggles coming from huddles of students outside the school. He growled as love letters flowed out of his locker.

"What the hell!? Everyone thinks I'm gay, and _now _I get love letters?" He wondered aloud, picking them up. "Dear Watanuki, I had doubts about telling you how I feel, because I thought you and that Himawari girl were together. Now that you've come out of the closet, I was wondering if you weren't dating Doumeki you would go out with me. Signed, Satoshi! A guy wrote this!?" He cried, stunned. He glanced at the other letters in a pile at his feet. All of them bore the name of male classmates in his grade. "Is everyone in this school gay!?"

"Well, we are in Japan." Came a flat reply from behind the ghost whisperer. Watanuki nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Damn it Doumeki! Can't you see I'm having a mental break down here?" He growled at the taller boy.

"Sorry. I couldn't help overhearing." Doumeki explained, glancing at the letter spewing out of the other boy's locker. "Admirers?"

"Yeah, and it's no thanks you! Because of you Himawari thinks I'm gay, and now the whole school does!" The shorter boy spat, limbs flying every which way in his spaz attack.

"So are you?" Doumeki asked calmly, ignoring the other's outburst like he normally did.

"Am I what?" The darker haired boy asked, stopping his tirade.

"Gay, stupid."

"Gr…I'm not gay and I'm not stupid!" Watanuki yelled loudly, causing Doumeki to stick a finger in his ear.

"Alright, but those boys are going to be heartbroken." He reminded the other. "And so will I."

"What? Doumeki…you...Like me?" Watanuki asked, truly surprised.

"Yeah, stupid." Doumeki replied, pissing off the smaller boy. "I always have." He added, walking forward, trapping Watanuki against the lockers.

"Doumeki…" He breathed, blushing. The taller boy leaned closer, placing his hands on either side of the paler boy's face. Just as their lips were about to touch, Watanuki sat bolt upright in his bed screaming.

"Damn Doumeki…"

* * *

Woo! First xxxHolic fic! This kinda stemmed from the Hydrangea and the red thread episodes. (I watch the anime on youtube). Please review! 3


	2. Chapter 2

My Twisted Sense of Reality

xxxHolic fanfic Watanuki/Doumeki

"Because everybody but Watanuki knows"

Ch 2

Watanuki sagged against his locker, too tired to bother with opening it. His eyes bore huge bags courtesy of the sleepless night before. After he woke up from the first dream, more of the same variety came crashing down upon him. And it wasn't just kissing, but touching and smexing. A light blush crept onto Watanuki's face as he thought of those dreams.

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" He cried, shaking his head vigorously. "I'm not going to fall for that stupid Doumeki."

"What about falling for me?" Came a familiar sounded, causing the smaller boy's heart to leap into his throat.

"Dammit Doumeki! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Watanuki snarled, clutching his chest.

"You're extra jumpy today." The taller boy said, looking the other boy over. A concerned look crossed his face when he noticed the bag's under Watanuki's eyes. "You didn't sleep very well?"

"No, I kept having these weird dreams. I couldn't fall asleep for more than a few minutes." The paler boy admitted, turning away from Doumeki. Concerned, Doumeki reached out and brushed his fingers against the other's cheek. Surprised, Watanuki jumped back against the lockers. "What the hell are you doing!?" Hurt marred Doumeki's features as he turned and walked away. "Dammit…you always screw everything up, don't you Watanuki?" He grumbled, putting a hand to his face.

"Did you mess up lunch?" Himawari asked, leaning over the boy.

"Huh? Oh no. I guess I must've said something wrong to Doumeki, and I made him upset. I'll apologize to him later. Want to eat lunch together, Himawari?"

"Wow Watanuki! This looks really good." Himawari raved as she ate lunch with him later that day.

"Thanks. I'm anxious as to how this tastes." He said, picking up a sausage octopus with his chopsticks. Another pair of chopsticks came out of nowhere and plucked the octopus out from under Watanuki's nose.

"It's a little overcooked." Doumeki mumbled between chews.

"Hey! Who said you could have that one!? You big jerk!" Watanuki growled, only pretending to be angry. He was mostly relieved that Doumeki had shown up. He really hadn't wanted to have to corner the other boy to apologize, especially not after all his dreams, and the thing this morning at the lockers. His cheek still tingled where Doumeki had touched it. It was odd. He never felt that way when Himawari touched him. Did this mean something?

"Hey, I'll be right back! I need to go tell Akane something." Himawari stated, running over to a friend on the other side of the courtyard. Watanuki froze, glancing over at Doumeki. The taller boy didn't show any emotion, per usual. Sighing, Watanuki opened his mouth to apologize.

"I'm sorry." Doumeki said, cutting off Watanuki before he could speak. "I shouldn't have done that this morning. It's just…I've had this crush on you for the longest time, and when I thought there was a chance you felt the same way… I'm sorry." For once, Watanuki was speechless. Doumeki was always so guarded, never letting any emotion show through his stoic exterior. Yet here he was, pouring out his heart to Watanuki. The pale boy could swear he was emotion swimming in Doumeki's brown eyes.

"It's my fault really. I lead you on. It's just a stupid rumor anyway. I'm not gay." Watanuki tried to reassure his friend.

"You know you're a horrible liar."

"What!? I'm not lying!" Watanuki cried, a little too loudly. "Why would I like a big jerk like you!?" Immediately he regretted his choice of words when he saw the hurt apparent on Doumeki's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just not sure if I even like boys in general. I've never been in a serious relationship." Watanuki explained, praying Himawari would return before he spilled even more of his heart to this big dumb jerk.

"So, try. Go out with me." Doumeki stated simply, turning to face the smaller boy.

"What!?"

"Go out with me." Doumeki repeated, looking Watanuki straight in the eyes.

"Fine. But no kissy stuff!" The black haired boy agreed, looking away, blushing.

"Fine by me." Doumeki replied, a smile hinting at his lips. "Fine by me."

* * *

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and readers! I love reading all your reactions to my story. I find that yaoi fangirls have the most interesting things to say. Good news! This fic was supposed to be two parts, but the inspiration bug (aka lots of reviews) bit me and now I wanna make it a full fledged story. It'll be my first one written without an OC. I'm kind of excited! I won't promise a set schedule cause my class schedule has me running around like a mad woman.

Anyway! Review to get more chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

My Twisted Sense of Reality

xxxHolic fanfic Watanuki/Doumeki

"Because everybody but Watanuki knows"

_A/n: Wow, this was a long time in coming, huh? Sorry college sucks. I put some new info up on my profile. Go check it out!_

_WARNING: There is kissing and touching in this chapter. My story has a T rating so there's no smex. You no like, you no read._

* * *

Ch. 3

"Ugh… I can't believe this…" Watanuki grumbled bitterly, shuffling out of his class.

"Can't believe what?" Doumeki asked, walking alongside his newfound boyfriend a little closer than Watanuki would have liked.

"Biology…" The other replied, too dazed to pick a fight. "I can't believe you could make an hour long video just about animal sex1. I think I'm scarred for life."

"I thought it was interesting. I liked the part about the gay flat worms."

"Oh of course you would find it interesting, you big pervert." Watanuki grumbled, moving away from Doumeki. Not perturbed, the taller boy moved closer and wrapped an arm around Watanuki's waist. "And flat worms are not gay! They're hermaphrodites(2)!" He cried, pushing Doumeki away from him, causing unnecessary attention from passersby. Instantly, he almost wished he hadn't jumped away from Doumeki. He'd felt almost comfortable being so close to the taller boy.

"But when they mate, they both take the role of the male, making them gay. Like us." He explained, glancing over at Watanuki.

"I told you I'm not gay." The shorter boy growled. 'So why are you going out with him?' He thought, watching his feet as they walked toward their shoe lockers. 'Because you might be…" He wondered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Right….(3)" Doumeki replied sarcastically. "You doing anything tomorrow? I heard Yuko gave you the day off." He asked leaning against the lockers as Watanuki changed shoes.

"Uh…yeah. She did, why?" Watanuki asked, putting his school shoes back in the locker.(4)

"I thought maybe you wanted to go out with me, since you're free." Doumeki asked, trying to be nonchalant about it. Watanuki could see that the question made the usually calm and composed boy very nervous. It almost made him smile thinking that Doumeki cared enough about him to be nervous…almost.

"Sure, why not?" Watanuki replied, standing up. _'What's the worst that could happen?'_

_~~~Next Day~~~_

"D-Doumeki…what are you doing?" Watanuki stuttered, trying to push the bigger man away from him. The other didn't answer, and continued to push the black haired boy against the bathroom wall. 'What the heck is going on?' Watanuki thought, gasping as Doumeki's lips found his neck. 'Today started off so normal…'

Watanuki's Saturday morning had started off pretty late because Yuko had given the day off. The only reason he'd woken up before noon was because the doorbell had rung. So he'd hauled himself out of bed, wearing nothing but slouchy sweatpants, boxers and house slippers. He certainly hadn't expected Doumeki to show up at his door, asking to go out to lunch with him (with Doumeki offering to pay no less). Nor had he expected that, when he explained that he needed to get dressed, Doumeki would follow him into the bathroom and trap him against the wall and explore his chest with those wonderful calloused hands…

'No!' Watanuki yelled mentally. 'I don't like this…I can't…" His mental arguments grew weaker with every kiss and every stroke of the other's hands. No matter how much Watanuki tried to deny it, he actually _liked _what that damned Doumeki was doing to him!

Doumeki groaned quietly, disturbed by the lack of noise coming from Watanuki. He's been with other boys before, mostly Twinks(5) who were experienced in this sort of thing. They'd all made lots of noise, which had turned Doumeki on all the more. Watanuki made no noise what so ever, not even a voiced gasp. Did the other not like what he was doing? Had Doumeki hurt or scared him in some way? Concerned, Doumeki pulled away slightly.

"Watanuki…?" He asked, facing the boy for the first time since he'd come into his home. Watanuki's face was tinged red, and his breath came in huffs. He was just so tempting. Did Watanuki know how much he turned Doumeki on? The archer resolved never to tell him as Watanuki would probably try his hardest to stop, and he couldn't have that. With a half smile on his lips, he went back to covering the spirit seer's neck and chest in kisses.

A gasp left the smaller boy. Doumeki's kisses crept creeping lower. He knew what was going to happen eventually, and he knew he had to stop it, so why wasn't he? Watanuki was so confused! Why did he like this? It was wrong wasn't it? But as Doumeki held him tight, running his hands down his back and into his pants, Watanuki couldn't deny it. He liked what Doumeki was doing to him.

Doumeki paused when he felt Watanuki's hands clench in his shirt. Maybe he was going too fast for the other boy. Watanuki wasn't even sure if he was gay or not. Doumeki knew he should stop before his libido(6) got him in trouble. He'd finally gotten Watanuki to accept him, and date him. He didn't want to lose him now.

"Watanuki…" He whispered, pulling away from the one trapped against the wall. "Let's go to lunch." Doumeki stated bluntly, going back to his normal persona.

"You…" Watanuki breathed, getting a hold of himself. "You bastard!" He cried, shoving the other out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Sighing heavily, he leaned against it. 'Maybe I am gay…' he thought, running a hand over his sweaty brow. 'Maybe not completely gay but gay for Doumeki. That sounds right.' He thought, putting toothpaste on his tooth brush. "What am I saying!? NOO!" He cried, sinking to his knees in despair.

"Watanuki you okay in there?" Doumeki asked, knocking softly on the door.

"No, no I'm fine…" The other called, covering quickly, and getting to his feet to continue with his normal morning routine. _'Damn Doumeki....'_

* * *

_My footnotes are here to clarify terms and references I make. I don't like huge (A/n ....) in the middle of the story so I use these. _

1 This happened to me in my first day of Bio lab. *shudders*

2 I spelled this right on the first shot! Woo! Oh, meaning they have both male and female parts.

3 I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! (YGO Abridged reference)

4 I don't know how the school/outside shoe changing thing actually works. I'm guessing.

5 A porn term for RL anime style ukes (ie young, vulnerable, skinny, girly looking boys)

6 Sexual desire; the sexual instinct; the sex drive.

* * *

_Psst.... Didja know it's a scientific fact that reviews make me write faster? Well... inspiration helps too. Blame that on Hya-chan (my muse and the reason I have this pen name) If you want to talk to hya-chan or me, check out my profile for our new Yahoo messenger address! You can always e-mail or private message me too. I love to hear from fans. It makes me happy XD _

_Oh, in your review please let me know if you would be interested in a sequel to this fic featuring the lovely Hya-chan. It's already buzzing around in my head_


	4. Chapter 4: IMPORTANT NOTICE!

My Twisted Sense of Reality

xxxHolic fanfic Watanuki/Doumeki

"Because everybody but Watanuki knows"

Ch. 4

"Hurry up, will you!" Doumeki called, tracing the designs of the wood on Watanuki's kitchen table with his finger. "You take as long as a girl!"

"I'll be ready when I'm ready, you big jerk!" Watanuki cried from his bedroom. Sighing, Doumeki slumped down in his chair.

'What were you thinking, jumping him like that?' Doumeki scolded himself. After years of discipline, who would have thought seeing Kimihiro Watanuki half naked would set him off like that? Usually he was able to control himself in front of a cute half-naked boy. It was of the traits he prided himself on. Then what was it about Watanuki that made Doumeki want to do him on every flat surface he saw?(6)

Closing his eyes, he thought back to this morning when Watanuki had opened the door. He had been surprised that Watanuki was still asleep when he knocked. He had asked the other boy the day before if he wanted to go out for lunch. Doumeki sighed, leaning back in his chair. Leave it to that spazz to forget something important like this. His eyes snapped open at his sudden realization. Watanuki didn't think this date was as important as Doumeki did. Well, it _was_ kind of obvious. Doumeki has woken up two hours early to search for a good restaurant, take a long shower, and figure out what to wear. Of course, Doumeki was a lot gayer than Watanuki. While Doumeki had been out of the closet since the beginning of high school, Watanuki was just now questioning.

'But by the looks of that body, Watanuki must be metro already.' Doumeki thought, his pants growing tight at the memory. The young spirit seer was quite a specimen. His skin was soft, and smooth, and there weren't any hairs on his pale chest. He sighed, leaning back in the chair, running a hand down his thigh. Watanuki was just so beautiful. He stifled a groan as his hand traveled toward his crotch. He knew he should be doing something like this, especially in Watanuki's house with the boy in the house. Another groan left his throat as he pressed his palm against the budge in his pants. Maybe…if he made it quick….

"Alright, I'm ready! Let's go!" Watanuki cried, slamming the door to his bedroom open.

"Great! Let's go!" Doumeki cried, bolting out of his chair, leaving the other boy confused.

* * *

(6) Damn Doumeki…this has been happening to me lately. I see a flat surface like a desk or patch of grass. BOOM! Man sex in my head!

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I really needed to make an announcement, and I didn't know how else to do it. **

**1) This story is postponed while I fight the writer's block. ALSO! I have posted a poll on my profile that will decide the fate of this story. As some of you may have guess, this fic has no plot. Please vote for the plot of your choice on my profile. **

**2) Chapter 3/4 of Too Full For Cake will be coming out soon. I bought lots of nice inspiration at AX. **

**3) I have a video giving you inside information to the creation of this fic on youtube. Look up "Sfadish" and go to my channel. The latest video titled "I have writer's block!" is the one you're looking for. Please go watch it!**

**Please continue to send me reviews. They make my day and help me write faster.**


End file.
